


A family for us

by LiveWireGoth



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: Brainiac's family's A+ parenting, Brainy gets worried, Brainy has a meltdown, I ramble a little, M/M, Mpreg, This contains context for a fanfic I need to make still, implied Bruce/Harley, more to be added at some point, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveWireGoth/pseuds/LiveWireGoth
Summary: A few drabbles/oneshots that go together about Clark and Brainy starting a family. For ClarkxBrainy 2019 on Deviantart





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman's stuck in the Watch Tower leading to some small talk with Superman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
-Takes place post-series(For both series)  
-Some spoilers for Brainy  
-I mostly use their actual names in this  
-Gay relationship  
-Mention of/implied Mpreg  
-Mentions/hints past trauma and self-couscous issues  
-Possibly OOCness  
-My questionable writing(I have no beta readers)
> 
> This is kind of a remake of a stupid oneshot I made about Clark and Brainy learning they’re having kids. It’s mostly stupid because I made something up that made no sense and should have just continued to shrug off the reason for the pregnancy which ironically the stupid idea was for. I never put it on A03 because I was aware how stupid it is but it's on DA & fanfiction along with this remake.

Bruce was reading a newspaper, he was in charge of keeping an eye on the monitors in the Watch Tower and had been there for a few nights. Mr.Terrific was on medical leave due to some kind of recent mission and J’onn J’onzz had a life of his own so he wasn’t always able to help. It also didn’t help that he had even less time to help in the Watch Tower after having to be part of a mission that seemed to target him. From what could be understood someone was trying to take DNA samples from J’onn to test on and use for something they still don’t know about yet. While Bruce admittedly felt bad for him he also wished he could go home soon as even with willingly working for days Bruce had to admit that even he was tired.

“Early enough for you?” An annoyingly friendly(at least to him) asked, turning to look he saw Superman with two cups of coffee.

“Don’t you have a blond to get home to?” Bruce muttered as he -much to his relief- took the needed cup of coffee, setting the newspaper down.

“I could say the same to you.” Clark comments

At some point Diana and Bruce had a mutual breakup at some point. No one is quite sure what happened but the two don’t show any signs of having any hard feelings over it when it comes to showing their personal lives slip(1) in though they still show trust during professional work. Everyone eventually dropped it but something happened that lead to Bruce now helping Harley recover from being with Joker and they were showing signs of starting a relationship. While many were a little nervous over Harley turning over a new leaf let alone the implications of Batman having feelings for Joker’s ex-partner was a little unnerving to imagine. When asking Diana about it she implied to see that things were going well despite her worry at the start. Bruce was a good man despite how he was, he cared about people, many villains from his area were in Gotham Asylum because in some sense he wanted them to have the chance to the help they need. He maybe a dark and threatening hero but he did truly care even when it meant helping someone others gave up on.

“You know very well I’m busy up here, besides Harley’s busy with her therapist this week. Also hasn’t Querl been feeling off recently?” Bruce mutters, drinking some more coffee and though not noticeable Clark can see that he’s worried about Harley.

“Yeah I’ve been trying to look into it, we’re thinking about seeing some friends to see if they can figure it out.” Clark mentions, Bruce knew he was implying Clark and Querl were heading to Querl’s time to get checked out out of worry thanks to both being aliens. Clark was especially worried since he wasn’t sure still about Querl’s condition especially given he knows nothing about Querl’s body due to him being the first 100% organic Coluan.

“While we have people that could help it might be for the best. We’re still trying to work with him to set things up if it came down to having to give him medical attention.” Bruce mentions as he puts the newspaper down and checks the monitors, he’d taken a moment to read since aside from updates from certain missions it was a slow night.

“Hey Batman!” A more annoying(to Batman) voice calls as he speeds over while Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl and Green Lantern walked over with Green Lantern being there to take Bruce’s place in keeping an eye on things.

“Doctors say Mr.Terrific will be able to return to work in a few more days. I can take it from here until he returns.” John mentions as he leaned against the controls, waiting for Batman to get up. Bruce got up, handing John the newspaper as if to imply he’ll need it later.

“So what was that about Clark’s wife?” Wally asked which caused Clark to nearly spit out his own coffee as he blushes red.

The girls became curious as Clark starts to stutter, worried about a repeat from when he and Brainy had still been dating. Well they still go on dates sometimes but that’s besides the point at this moment as he did not wish to have many of his friends/superhero workmates mobbing him due to being curious about the “boy scout’s” love life. Something about Superman’s personal life seemed to be a curiosity for many members of the League. He wanted to guess it had to do with how he was that not many could imagine him with a love life even back when they though he was into his friend Lois Lane. It became even more of a struggle to dodge questions when everyone learned Querl “Brainy” Dox was some how a descendant of Brainiac and even worse when he joined the League.

“B-Brainy’s been feeling off for a while. Not much besides nausea especially in the morning, weird cravings and moodswings.” Clark stutters as he panics some.

“Sounds like pregnancy if it weren’t for the fact he’s male.” Wally mentions as he looks at the newspaper John was given by Bruce.

“I wouldn’t be to sure, there’s been some cases of male pregnancy. There’s been some recent reports of pregnancies that happened to gay relationships. Don’t know the details but the other partner is some how.” John mentions which leads to Wally looking a little startled, sadly this only fueled the girls’ curiosity. Clark had no chair to jump over this time, he did however have the ability to rush to the teleportation deck so he could go home. John took pitty on him and started up the deck only to send him home the moment he got on it.

“As much as I find it funny to mess with Clark I honestly hope Querl is ok.” Diana mentions as she makes sure Bruce heads to the teleportation deck as well.

“We’ll have to find out later, he’s planning on going to “visit” friends that can help with a medical checkup.” Bruce mutters as Diana takes away his cup of coffee and hopes Alfred or Harley can drag him to his bedroom and not the Batcave.

-With Clark-

Clark returned home, dressed like he’d come back from his job at the Daily Planet. It was worryingly quiet as he walked into the living room of his and Brainy’s new house.(2) Clark got worried as he checked Brainy’s computer room that lead to his hidden lab, not there nor in the lab. Clark called out to him as he walks around, he nearly jumps when he hears gasping sob from the bathroom.

“Brainy?” Clark asked as he walked into the bathroom, he saw a distressed looking Brainy sitting on his knees on the bathroom floor. He has his disguise watch off and his long blond hair was a mess likely due to distress, looking around Clark saw a few boxes with a small stick sticking out of them. Clark realizes they’re all pregnancy tests...

“I-I couldn’t h-help it... I-I got more than I likely should have...” Brainy says, his emotions making him a mess as well as likely causing him to go into shock. Clark kneels down to comfort him, he could already tell the tests were all positive. The moment he held his lover close Brainy cling to him, sobbing as Clark carried the distressed blond to the bedroom.

“I-I don’t... I-I don’t.. Don’t know what to do... A-After what happened with my family, e-especially with Brainiac 6 I’ve been scared about the idea of having kids... I’m scared I’ll fail o-or they’ll end up like...” Brainy mutters before sobbing, remembering trauma and shame he(even if it was due to his family’s influence) and his family had caused. Clark watched in worry, Brainy had over time told him about his family which had helped Brainy as he’d been an emotional wreck when he reunited with Clark.(3) Brainy needed someone to lean on, Clark shouldered the burden so Brainy wouldn’t be alone in this while picking up the pieces of his life after what happened to make him completely organic.

“You won’t be alone in this Brainy, I’m here for you. We got support both here and in your time. If you don’t want to go threw with this then I’ll understand.” Clark tells the blond, Brainy shakily looks up at him.

“T-To be honest I do want to be a parent as much as the idea scares me. I-I’m not just saying this because I know you want kids one day even if you’re willing to not be a parent because of me.... I don’t really know what to do anymore...” Brainy mutters as he leans against Clark, the emotional stress has tired him out.

“We’ll get threw this together...” Clark says as he holds the Coluan, he just wants Brainy to be happy but he knows this will take baby steps.

“...I...I think I need help...” Brainy mutters as he clings to Clark, he’s scared but he truly wants to keep this baby. He wants to have a family with Clark, he wants to work on his mental health that had been a mess when he tried to leave the League. He’d been recovering a little with his friends help until Brainiac 6 attacked, getting stuck in the past forced to hide only made things worse and brought back past trauma.

Querl clung to his husband and slowly started to fall asleep, Clark sighed but couldn’t help but feel as though he wanted to smile a little... Querl was taking the steps needed to leave the past behind him. He’d be there for him to lean on and maybe one day Brainy wouldn’t feel shame in himself anymore. For now though Clark had a blond Coluan that needed rest, a bathroom to clean up and some friends from the future to help him setup a doctor’s appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I’m not sure how to explain that, I guess letting their feelings get in the way or having moments of being themselves or something when not doing superhero stuff
> 
> 2) At some point Clark and Brainy moved out of his apartment and got a house for more room
> 
> 3) Had trouble explaining that sentence some how, I’ll also explain that in another fanfic at some point


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy is left alone with his worries and thoughts for the day a.k.a. I ramble to much when I try to make this chapter/oneshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
-Takes place post-series(For both series)  
-I go off on random stuff before getting back to the point  
-I mostly use their actual names in this  
-Gay relationship  
-Mpreg  
-Possibly OOCness  
-My questionable writing(I have no beta readers)
> 
> This is likely going to end up continuing after ClarkxBrainy Week 2019, well at least it gets me to work on writing again.

Querl sighed a little as he looked at himself in the mirror, much to his joy/dismay the baby bump was noticeable now. It’d been three months since he and Clark learned he was pregnant, Brainy had also started therapy after his emotional breakdown. It’d been a struggle to start especially to admit he needed help but Querl knew he had to work on his worries especially since he was having a kid soon. After some talking with Clark and their friends Querl finally let the side that wanted children win. So here he was, working on his mental health with the help of a therapist, on leave from the Justice League due to medical issues(pregnancy and mental health) and trying to relax before he’d work on a project he was getting paid for.(1)  
  
Querl puts his shirt down before walking out of his and Clark’s bedroom then over to a bedroom that was next to an unused room and across from two rooms used for Clark and Querl’s personal rooms. Querl’s personal room was his computer room full of computer equipment and other tech with a hidden door leading to his secret lab similar to his lab in the future. While Querl could have gone to the future to work in that lab the time bubble took a little time and he didn’t always feel like traveling though at the moment it was off limits. Clark’s room was pretty much a home office for him to work on his job along with trying to study stuff for superhero work which Querl sometimes used to help figure out a villain’s next move. The unused room was full of recently gotten boxes, Clark and Querl had a guest room but they had enough rooms that the remaining rooms at the moment were just empty or used for storage.  
  
Moving back on topic Querl was heading to the room next to his and Clark’s room(which was the last room at the end of the hallway) that at one point was another empty room. The room was turned into a nursery for their baby, friends had come over to help paint the room as well as help setup nursery furniture. Querl can’t help but smile at the memory, he’s glad they stood up for him and talked him into staying until he came to Clark’s time. Querl can’t help but be glad to have friends like them, they painted the room which turned into a paint fight some how. He still remembers people having to take turns showering, it also made him glad there was two bathrooms in the house.(Three counting the one in his hidden lab for just incase) Despite the friendly chaos the painting was nice, purple walls with blue skyscrapers and sometimes different superhero icons over some of the mor higher skyscrapers. The furniture had been picked out with the help of friends from the Justice League(mostly the founding members), though more mature(though not quite) than their friends(likely since the Legion had known each other since they were teens) were also nice to be around, Querl can’t help but feel like in a way the League was a little like family as well.  
Querl found himself enjoying the company of his fellow heroes, when he first came to the 21st century he’d been hiding and alone. It took him a while to trust people(Static and Gear had helped take him in until Clark found him) so even though he’s doing better now it amazes him how far he’s come and how the League now trusted him. Querl can’t help but be glad he’s surrounded by people when the past him would whether be locked up in his lab doing whatever and being in awe at the research on Superman. There are moments when he almost wants to go back to that but he knows it’s just the bad days talking which are getting fewer and fewer now.  
  
The Coluan shook his head some, getting out of his wondering thoughts as he looked at the nursery again. He knew the baby would enjoy their room, the empty room full of boxes thanks to the supplies for the nursery also had a second crib in it. He was to distracted to remember how at the time but some how they mistakenly got two cribs, he kept the second crib because as much as this pregnancy had scared him he did want more kids eventually. Both he and Clark were fine with either gender, wanting to have both a son and daughter eventually though Querl wasn’t so sure due to the girls in the Legion acting as his older sisters which possibly maybe why he was sue to having long hair and why he has long hair again. Despite wanting both kids so far they only had three name ideas, two of which are male names.  
Querl had liked the name Conner(as did Clark) though Clark had liked the name Vlad due to an incident that put him in a dream like state were he was living on his home planet with a family.(2) Clark also wanted to name the baby Kara after his missing cousin in memory or her. Querl also though up of Kryptonian names for the kids, Van-El for Vlad and Kon-El for Conner, at some point he shrugged and Clark semi jokingly said the girl could be Kara-El but Querl mentioned her name is technically Kara Kal-El.(3) Clark almost wanted to tease Querl a little about it but he knows very well Querl liked planing for stuff. Querl can’t help but admit he was having a little fun with thinking stuff out for the kids but another part of him couldn’t help but hope the baby would inherit more from their dad than him.  
Querl sighed and sat in the rocking chair that was in the room, he got the feeling being alone with his thoughts would end up leading to a larger list of stuff to talk to his therapist about. He never realized how much he had going on in his mind, it was starting to make him worried. While Querl knew that even though he was now fully organic a part of him worried something from when he was still mostly robotic especially the cause for him nearly quieting the legion. He feared they’d hear him, he feared something would cause them to end up like those before him and technically after him, he feared they’d hate him as much as he hates his family’s legacy... He’d told Clark this in the past when children were only a passing thought about the future, Clark knew and did his best to reassure him it’d all be ok. It was only now that Querl was starting to believe him, Clark finally got him to accept that even if something goes wrong they’ll work things out.  
  
Querl sighs again and tries to get his mind off things, this lead to him thinking on how the baby might look. He had a feeling the baby will inherit Clark’s black hair though the eye color made him confused. Clark has blue eyes while Querl has green eyes, he’s being generous not adding his old eye color to this confusion. As far as he knows the child will get either one oh the parents’ eye colors like with human genetics or some how the colors will mix. Querl tips his head back in frustration that he’s thinking so much on this, he knows Clark and the others would be laughing about this. As he rubs his forehead, the blond becomes dully aware the kids will no doubt have some kind of white markings on their foreheads showing they’re descendants of Brainiac, so help him if they end up becoming the new Brainiac 6.(In title only, not like _him_) Querl can’t help but blush as he thinks about something Clark might add, the baby will likely inherit their mother’s intelligence when they’re older. Clark would likely tease/adore the fact that their child would be smart like their mother, he’d find it cute to see Querl happily “techno babble” to their child, who could keep up with him and likely be excited.  
  
He can’t help but think about how nice his husband can be, he’s such a caring/positive man. Querl smiles a little as he starts to think about how he hopes their baby will be like Clark. A loving/sweet heart that wants to help out their parents, wants to help people out and probably will likely make puppy dog eyes at him. Querl laughs a little at knowing neither of them will be able to resist the child’s future puppy dog begging face. While Querl is mostly immune to them(not that Clark does it that much, mostly jokingly part of the time) he can’t help but imagine Clark wondering how to react. Querl also can’t help but imagine the child doing other things such as dress up in Clark’s work clothes, drawing their family and telling them about their day as either he or Clark works on dinner. Querl can’t help but imagine the child having a mostly normal life or as normal as it can having superhero parents and developing powers. Probably doesn’t help that he’ll be showing their friends/co-workers their baby too so the kid will likely want to see the future and see their “aunts/uncles” and their parents’ friends’ kids. Querl knows a few members of the Legion are starting families too, he also knows his kid will end up meeting the sidekicks too when they’re older. As he thinks over how the child’s life might be he starts to think about the future again... Querl knows his and Clark’s kid will have the choice between living in the Clark’s time or Querl’s time, they’ll always be allowed to come back but Querl can’t help but worry. The blond feels a little upset that he already feels like an empty nest when the baby is still inside him, he knows he’ll have to say goodbye though can visit but it still hurts. He sighs as he realizes that while that helped it also now made him upset for a different reason now.  
  
Querl is startled out of his thoughts when he notices someone looking outside the nursery window. He can make out black hair and blue eyes before the person runs off due to realizing he spotted them. Querl does his best to rush to the window to look before trying to get to the door to see who was looking into the window. By the time he gets outside he realizes that whoever that was is likely a few houses down by now. As he stands there, noticing Clark’s car drive into their driveway Querl realizes he also saw white circles on the person’s(likely a young male) forehead.  
  
“Brainy are you ok?” Clark asks, getting out of his car and seeing his confused green skinned lover standing outside in his PJs. Querl just stood there, still a little startled but feeling a little more comforted as if whatever he just saw was there to make him feel better about the future.  
  
“I’m fine, I think I feel better than I have all week now...” Querl admits as Clark gets his stuff from the car and walks into the house with Querl.  
  
Querl smiles a little as Clark tells him about his day, a little startled by how long he’d been in thought while looking at the nursery. Whatever the future with his new family gives him, Querl knows he’s going to be able to face it now. Well maybe not quite yet but he knows he’s on the right path towards facing the future. He feels a little better about things than he has in a while, it doesn’t have to happen today, doesn’t have to be tomorrow either but Querl is slowly but surely able to enjoy his life.  
  
“Are you ready for the doctor’s appointment tomorrow?” Clark asks as he helps Querl get dinner started.  
  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Querl says, shrugging a little as he smiles. Clark blushes a little and wonder what brightened his lover’s mood, he knows Querl will tell him when he’s ready or it’s probably nothing to think about. Either way he’ll be by the blond’s side as best he can as they start their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is likely the last thing for ClarkxBrainy Week 2019, I’m a little sad it’s the last day(CxB Week is from September 21-27) but I’m glad I’ve technically been more active than I have been in a long time. I’m going to see if I can work on some other things later but for now I need to wrap this up.(Been rambling enough as it is)  
I’m going to see if I can work on some more ClarkxBrainy stuff later since I kind of feel bad for not preparing more no matter how much I managed to get done this week. I still got a kind of scrambled mess of a crossover oneshot I’ll get around to soon but hopefully it’ll work out.(Might fix it later but I dunno) Well hope everyone enjoyed ClarkxBrainy Week, see you all next year.(Hopefully)  
I'll try to work on this some more later, CxB Week gave me the energy to write recently.
> 
> 1) Brainy is mostly a stay at home wife but does odd jobs involving computers and tutoring college students. One of his odd jobs involving computers(based off my dad and seems like something Brainy would do) is build computers for people that give him the money to buy the parts and pay to have him deliver the computers to them.
> 
> 2) This is kind of a ref to the episode “For the Man Who Has Everything” from Justice League Unlimited
> 
> 3) I tried to look some stuff up, apparently somewhere Kryptonian women’s last names are their fathers’ full names


End file.
